


Aftermath

by Kippie



Series: I've got your back. [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippie/pseuds/Kippie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides Reyes deserves a proper "thank you". Roles get reversed somehow though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

After they had parted to do their own thing, Jack had made it his priority to clean himself properly, get some food into his system and reread Gabriel’s notes. It was nice, not having to stress for once.

He and Reyes had been through quite a rough patch together, but his best friend had put the pieces of the puzzle together. And it seemed that Gabriel had been the first to forgive Jack for being a complete ass and workaholic.

He thought about how Reyes was handling things in his stead, how the man was nervous, stuttering and losing overview of things that had to be done. It was so unlike him.

Reyes, the man with the plan, lost overview and mildly panicked when he needed to keep level headed.

The mere thought of his best superior officer (after Ana) stuttering, and stumbling like a complete newbie was just so endearing. He had never seen that side of him before, not during SEP, not during missions, but for everything was a first he supposed.

Despite all, he needed to thank Gabe properly for his efforts, that was for sure. Those chaste kisses in the meeting room, had not quite been enough.

So in the evening, when he was sure Gabriel was off duty and not out training with some recruits, Morrison made his way to the man’s quarters, not bothering to knock as he opened the door and simply wandered in. “Reyes?“ he called out; no answer. He took off his boots at the door and placed them near Reyes’ shoes, just like how the Latino liked it.

With a shrug he looked around, probably still with his team or out for dinner. It didn’t matter, Jack could wait for a bit. His eyes scanned the room, it was tidy, photos all over the dressers and small tables. If anything Gabe’s room felt more like a house on its own than just some bunk in a big military building. Fingers ghosted over some of the frames, feeling highly melancholic looking at the first photos of their team.

Eventually he plopped down on the man’s couch, grabbing one of the decorative pillows and propped it behind his head, he was still a little tired, so it didn’t take long before he was completely relaxed with his eyes shut. He wasn’t asleep, but he was just getting lost in old memories, so lost that he didn’t even notice Gabe coming in.

"What are you doing here?”

Jack slowly opened his eyes and pushed his tired frame to sit up and smile warmly at Gabe.

“Waiting for the bus.”

It earned him a snicker as Gabriel closed the door and kicked out his shoes.

“Which bus?”

“The G4B3.”

“Well, how much longer until it comes by?”

“It’s already here.”

Jack got up and wandered over to Gabriel, arms by his side, not quite knowing what to do with them. “I eh, wanted to thank you for today. You really did save my ass.”

Gabriel smiled as he hung his coat up and shrugged. “De nada. Want a beer?”

Jack gave a nod as he followed Reyes to the small fridge in the kitchenette, the can that was handed to him was icy cold, Jack loved the coolness, the brand was shit, but eh, there wasn’t much else they could get at this time now.

Two hisses escaped as they opened their drinks and took a long swig, it seemed that they were still somewhat in sync with each other.  
  


“Look, I’m sorry I went through your stuff and went out on my own to handle stuff with limited knowledge," Reyes startedn "but I wasn’t quite done with you after our argument about Blackwatch the other day. I really wanted your head on a silver platter, but seeing you K.O-ed, drooling over your keyboard I just had to, after I hauled your ass out of that chair. Damn man, I now get why you complain about your back so much, old man.”

Jack let out a dry chuckle, as he sat down on the couch again. “Yeah, don’t ever do that again, Reyes. You looked like a complete idiot. Which in your defense saved our asses today. U.N. board thought you did great for someone with no time to prep.”

Gabriel took a seat beside him, there was still a distance between them, but it was comfortable.

"So…Now what?” Jack asked after minutes of silence.

“You’re asking me? You’re the Strike Commander, right? Don’t you have a plan?”

“I figured I’d do it your way tonight. Go in blank.”

“As long as you don’t go in dry, there’s no problem.” Gabriel had blurted out under his breath. He paused with the can on his lip, eyes shifting nervously to Jack, who let out the most unceremonious snort ever before giving Reyes a punch in the shoulder, friendly banter.

Quickly Gabe turned on the holoscreen to watch some TV, also to kill the quiet.

They drank the rest of the six pack in silence, however their postures changed over the drink, legs were spread out to sit more comfortably, knees touching. Gabe threw his arm over the back of the couch as he looked at anything but Jack. It was so odd, they’ve had constant arguments and struggles for god knows how long. And now things were sort of fading into the background in just a day, Gabriel didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. Things had never been this awkward with Jack. They were either fighting, or fucking, there was no in between. But now there was and it scared him.

The mood seemed to be screaming at him: KISS HIM, HOLD HIM, DO SOMETHING BEFORE HE GETS AWAY.

And he wanted to, but he didn’t want things to become weird between them, hell, he didn’t even know where he stood in Jack’s life any more. Sure the man saved his ass, but that could be purely work related. And sure they had kissed after the meeting, but it didn’t have to mean anything.

“Gabe?”

“Hm?”

“What exactly are we?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are we still, y'know…Together? Or have we broken up silently and are we just colleagues now?”

The latino sighed a little, rubbing the back of his neck, everything felt sluggish, probably due to the alcohol. “What do you want us to be, Jack?”

“I-” he started, his fingers toying with the can. “I want us to be together again. God, Gabe, I miss you so much, I miss your snarky remarks, your insults, your food, the way we used to spar. The way we used to fuck.” He looked up then, his eyes going over Reyes’ features, hoping he did alright. His heart was pounding in his chest and time seemed to have slowed down. There was a rushing in his ears and he just felt exposed. “I miss your thunder thighs.” he added to lighten the mood a bit.

Gabriel listened to Jack’s words, while the words hit his ears, he could feel his chest warm up, things in the pit of his stomach were starting to flutter again. He felt his palms started to feel sweaty, but in a good way. There was a genuine wide smile on Gabriel’s lips, and before he realized it himself, he pulled himself closer to Jack, kissing him on the lips deeply.

“I miss you and your old man’s clam ass too.” Gabe concluded as he pulled back and returned to  his previous position.

Jack simply let his head fall onto Gabe’s shoulder as he finished the last bit of his drink and just shut his eyes, all was well.

“We need to start working together on this… Maybe we can find out who is busting our plans out to Talon.” Jack spoke.

“Ugh, Morrison, no talk about work right now. C'me on, you gotta relax every once in a while.” he said, gently squeezing the man’s shoulder, noticing how hard it was of tension. “Just chill.”

Jack looked up from his position, Gabriel looked so handsome from that angle, like a dark angel. He gave a huff and settled back down, arm loosely around his partner’s waist.

Gabriel soon enough just turned his attention back to the tv, his hand absentmindedly began petting that graying hair. It was obvious Jack was going to fall asleep like that soon, his breathing was getting more and more even, and there was this slight purr of a snore under his breath. It was adorable.

Carefully he shook his shoulder. “Jack, c'me on, let’s head to bed.”

A confused hum was given as the blonde sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Yeah… I’ll see you tomorrow.” he muttered as he got up and stretched.

“What’re you talking about, cariño? You’re bunking with me.” Gabe chuckled as he too stood and turned off the screen he had been watching. He gently grabbed Jack by the hand and led him to the small bedroom he had. One of the many perks of being head of Blackwatch, having quarters that was more like a small apartment rather than just a bedroom.

They undressed together, Gabriel now visually noticed the strain of Jack’s muscles, they looked hard and knotted with stress.

“You’ve got more knots than my mother’s yarn stash…” he snorted as he moved over to the dresser and took out a bottle of scented oil.

“Yeah, I know. Nothing really works nowadays..”

“That’s because you haven’t been to Doctor Reyes for a while.” Gabe gave Jack a gentle shove to usher him onto the bed. “c'me on, you know the drill.”

Jack did as he had done many times before; on his belly, pillow comfortably under his head, arms crossed over it and relaxed. Gabriel happily sat down, legs on either side of Jack’s as he sat just below his ass. The bottle was opened and a generous amount of oil was dripped over Jack’s back and shoulders. It earned him a shudder when the cold liquid made contact, but it didn’t take long.

Hands worked diligently and systematically over the hardened and stressed muscles. It didn’t take long before Jack was like putty in his hands, groaning whenever it was either pleasurable or hurt.

Hands moved from top to bottom, he stalled when his hands had to go massage the man’s gluten, unsure if Jack wanted things to go on. His thought was broken however when Jack gave an impatient wiggle and a small smile crept up on Reyes’ lips.  
“You’re not done yet.” Jack had grinned over his shoulder.

Eager hands worked those muscles, Jack’s ass wasn’t quite the full round bubble butt most people dream about, but it belonged to a very sexy person. Teasingly he let his thumbs dip between the cheeks, testing the water.

He was met with a small eager moan.   
  
The touches continued and Jack could only feel himself getting more and more on edge. Sure the massage had given him one of those accidental boners, but now it was being held up by those gun calloused thumbs that traced his ass so nicely. Moaning lowly Jack pressed back when one thumb kept hovering over his anus, wanting a bit more than just being teased. God he wanted Gabriel to just finger him, stretch him open, hell, even eat his ass and then fuck him slow.  
“Reyes…” he panted softly, a small growl added to the name, as he felt the waistband of his underwear being tugged down. The fabric was caught on Jack’s erection, but was worked past it fairly quickly and within a blink the cotton fabric was on the ground.

Fingers were soon replaced with a warm tongue, and not too long after that by a rock hard, condom clad, cock. Reyes knew what his man wanted, and he was ready to give it to him without any protest.  
Gabriel had Jack gathered in his arms as he allowed his hips to roll in a leisure pace, kissing his partner’s ear and neck, soft moans were exchanged and hands were being held.  
Their orgasms were slow, nothing like their usual quickness.   
  
They both basked in bed together, sheets wrapped around their legs as they shared a cigarette and traced outlines on each others body, until they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer and fell asleep in a tangled mess of limbs and snores.

 

All was well, for now.


End file.
